1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an eyeglass ordering and marketing system and a method therefor in which anyone can place an order for and buy eyeglasses via a network.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently, to take a vision test with uncorrected eyes or corrected eyes, one has to visit an ophthalmologist or visit an eyeglass shop to have his or her vision tested with an optometer apparatus located at the office of the ophthalmologist or the eyeglass shop.
Recently, for example, virtual malls are provided on networks, such as the Internet. However, eyeglass shops provided in the virtual malls offer no system for ordering and marketing eyeglasses after confirming the wearing conditions and characteristics of eyeglass frames.
When a customer does not want to spend the time required to visit an eyeglass shop, such a system for remotely ordering and marketing eyeglasses would enable the customer to purchase eyeglasses via the Internet.
When a customer's vision deteriorates such that his or her current eyeglasses or contact lenses are ineffective, he or she has to determine if it is necessary to buy new eyeglasses or contact lenses. Such a system for ordering and marketing eyeglasses which remotely provides a vision test for uncorrected or corrected eyes and which allows one to place an order for and buy eyeglasses based on the resulting test data would be beneficial.